Character Creation
Whether a previous member looking to rejoin, a long-time watcher of the group, or a new deviant looking for a unique experience; the first step in joining any role-play is creating your character! As you read on, this journal will go over the instructions and important guidelines on how to properly create a BGL feline when applying to join the group. For many looking to join the group, you may already have a general idea of what can be accepted based on your previous experience with BGL — as not too much has changed'''from the group’s previous guidelines — but regardless, before starting it is important that '''all potential members make sure that they are familiar with the group rules, and that you’ve read all the key articles when it comes to the revised BGL world. Other resources also worth checking out: * Application Guide * Character FAQ * The designated page for the Allegiance you wish to join For those new to the life and lore of Bastet’s lands, we will begin entirely from scratch. To old members returning, it is still necessary to go over this helpful guide in order to brush up on some facts, and get a glimpse at what new and exciting things are available to you through the group’s revamp! Please make sure to inquire about any specific permissions or clarifications before the group’s opening period! [ ! ] New to role-playing? No problem! Be sure to check out this for role-playing, and character creation tips! What’s New? With the group’s revamp, many new features have been added, or are currently being tested in order to provide a full experience to our members! Below is a list of new content that has been added to the group, or that you can expect to see in the near future as the group continues to grow! * Members are now allowed to own and role-play an unlimited number of characters! Please note that only the first two character slots are free. Characters created after the first two have to either be bought through the marketplace or won through special events. * Exciting new features like Tall Tale Adventures, Never-Seen-Before Ranks, a Levelling System, and more are now available, or will soon be availiable to BGL’s members! * Due to popular demand (and for more creative freedom), a character’s base pelt colour no longer depends specifically on their rank, or class status. * Exotic cat breeds are now allowed within the group as role-playable characters! There is a finite amount of mixed breed slots available for members, and full-bred exotics have to either be bought within the marketplace/adoptions, or unlocked through special events. [ ! ] Please Note: Starting characters cannot have any exotic genes. Starting characters also can’t have traits from within the Restrictions Section. More info can be found in the Rules! Creating Your Character When creating your character make sure you follow the general rules and regulations to ensure your new feline will be accepted into the group. To submit a character, follow the guidelines below. Visual Application (Insert Application Here) Application art must be coloured, and provide a clear full-body view of the character. Sketches, WIPS, and art that is heavily referenced or stolen is not acceptable. All information on the application and in the description must be properly filled out in order for you character to be considered for the group. Incomplete applications and character information is not allowed. For how to properly fill out the information on the application, check the description! Written Information * Name: (Egyptian-oriented, African and Arabic names only) * Nickname(s)/Alias(es): (Other names your character might be known as) * Age: (Minimum starting age of 6 months) * Gender: (Be sure to include the preferred pronouns) * Breed: (Acceptable breeds only) * Birthdate: (Entirely optional, check out the Zodiacs to see what your character lines up with) * Class: (See the Classes page for all classes) * Rank: (See the Ranks page for all playable ranks) * Residence: (What city/kingdom does your character reside in?) * Allegiance: (What Kingdom is your character allied with?) * Appearance: (Include a general description, their height, and any scars/items on their person) * Personality: (Include at least 2 traits for positive, neutral, and negative! Include both strengths and weaknesses. Please be detailed enough to give others a feel for your character) * History: (At least 500 words long. Should include an overview of their life up until present times. Go over the Timeline to see any past events that might have affected them) * Relationships: (Felines your character knows and has relationships with) * Additional Info: (Anything else you feel we should know about your character) * RP Example: (Give us an example of your literacy skills) * RP Preference: (Give others a general idea of where you like to rp — e.g. discord, notes, etc.) [ ! ] 'Keep in mind that the more information you supply on the biography, the more likely you are to have your character accepted. We appreciate effort, and detail, both of which will be judged in the application process. Creating an NPC An NPC is a non-playable-character that you can create and own for any reason pertaining to your character’s history. There is no cap for the amount of NPCs you create. NPC’s cannot be used to gain any kind of group currency, and may not participate in events. To submit an NPC, please use the given template. '(Insert Application Here) The same standards for art and description given for a main character should be used, however, you do not have to uphold the same amount of detail necessary for a main character. When submitting an NPC to the group, make sure that you follow the same rules as you would for any other character! Incomplete NPC sheets or information will be declined from the group. Joining the Group Now that you have created your character, it is time to join the group! There are three ways that you can join BGL! * Public Opening: A public opening is the main way to go about joining BGL, as attempting to join when the group is closed will be much more difficult, as there is a finite amount of available positions open. As of right now, BGL is scheduled to have monthly openings, which will likely be announced a week beforehand. * Invite Code: Non-members may attempt to join when the group is closed through a Sponsorship. In order to do this, you have to find a current member of the group who is willing to sponsor you. If they accept, they will provide you with a randomized invite code given to them by the Admins. You will then send the group a note, with the code, and the application details template provided below. If your application doesn’t meet the requirements of the group, you will have fix this and wait to apply again when BGL reopens. There are no exceptions to this rule. * Character Adoptions: Non-members will be able to join BGL when the group is closed if they win a Character provided through Admin Adoptions (a rare occurrence), or through Kitten Tryouts. After winning a Kitten Tryout, or Character Adoption, the non-member will note the group with the necessary information, and be sent an invitation upon an accepted review from the Kingdom specific Admins. Once your character application is ready to go, please follow the steps below! How To Join # On the Group’s front page click the ‘Join Our Group’ button (for non-members joining when the group is closed, send a note) # Fill out the necessary application details provided below: Name: (Your character’s full name) Kingdom: (Your character’s Kingdom/Allegiance) Rank: (Your character’s rank) Invite Code: (Only required for members joining through Sponsorship) Application: (A link to your character’s application) # Submit your Joining Request to the group! # Now it’s time to patiently wait while your application is reviewed by the designated Admins! You will receive confirmation of whether your application has been accepted, rejected, or pending corrections (the Admin will let you know what to revise before your character can be accepted) at the end of the group’s opening! Do NOT badger the Admins during this time, as you risk the potential of being banned from applying until the next opening. We will get to you, please be patient with us during this time. # If you are accepted, you will be free to add your application to the appropriate folder! When joining, please note that you may only attempt to join with one application at a time only. Additional characters can be added later on if the requirements are met, and NPCs '''can be added at any time as long as they are accepted by an Admin. We ask that you '''do not attempt to change your application after the deadline. We start reviewing applications at this time, and changing your application halfway through creates difficulties for the admin team, and additional edits you make may be missed. If for some reason you do not hear from someone on the admin team within the period of 2-3 weeks, or are concerned that we may not have received your application, then you may send a note to the group to check that we have actually received it (due to large influxes of join requests, applications may sometimes be lost in the clutter.) Denied Applications Sadly, applications are sometimes denied when it comes to the joining process, due to information being filled out incorrectly, or applications being incomplete. All applicants who are denied, are welcome to re-apply at the next opening for the group, or apply through one of our other options if available. * If you are given corrections '''on your application, you will have exactly one week to make the necessary changes. Acceptance will only be granted after the changes are made to the application. If you fail to do this, or if the application is still incorrect, then the application will be denied. * '''If you are rejected you will likely not receive an explanation, but are welcome to ask for feedback on how you can improve for the next opening, by leaving a comment on your join request. Please don’t ask for feedback on the front page or note the group about it. * If you are a new member applying for a limited rank and your application is denied or incorrect, then you may not apply to the limited rank again until the next opening, but are welcome to modify it and try for an unlimited rank instead. * If you are an existing member and your application for a new character is denied, then you are allowed to make edits to fix the application and resubmit it for another review, regardless of whether the rank is limited or unlimited.